Hetalia : Indonesia's Issues
by JustAnotherIndonesianWriter
Summary: Meet Malaysia and Indonesia, these two 'almost twin' siblings are entering the U.N. - will they survive? I don't know, but I think it'll be fun to find out. Let the hilarity, and the destruction of public properties ensue.
1. Of the ASEAN and the UN

"U-Um ..." Indonesia scratched his head a few times as he timidly entered the building. "A-Are you sure that we should do this, sis?" He turned his gaze to his 'nearly-twin' sister if it wasn't for the 8 years independence age gap between them, Malaysia, the black haired girl smiled knowingly as she pulled his 'Songkok' (1) and ruffles her brother's hair. She also gave her older brother an amused look, much to his, surprise.

"Well, of course! I can't see a reason why not." The young lady replied. "You're older than me, Indonesia. You should've known better about our situation, right?" She asked with her usual confident tone. "By the way, your Batik's (2) a bit crumpled." She pointed out.

Indonesia, realizing his sister's comment, looked down and she was telling the truth indeed. He dusted his shirt off and straighten the Songkok planted on his short, black hair. He also tidied his black trousers a bit. "I ... I suppose, but, isn't ASEAN (3) enough?" He asked. Malaysia raised an eyebrow.

"Indonesia, you're 8 years older than me. And ASEAN could only do so much to its country members. UN provides, the real thing." She plops her hand into Indonesia's shoulder. "And stop tweeting about nonsense. I know you haven't had any girlfriends, but could you please stop doing that? You're losing followers really fast. (4)" At the sudden comment, Indonesia looked up from the tablet he usually carried.

He smiled nervously. "W-what are you talking about, Malaysia?" He tried to ask with an innocent tone. (please underline the word 'tried') "I ... I was just, looking at my ... At my ... YouTube! Yeah!" He continued as he pressed the 'Cancel tweet' button with his thumb and pressed the lock button with his other free hand, he tried to lie ... It was unconvincing. "Ehehe ... Ugh." He groaned, giving up on his sister's all seeing eye. She smirked playfully and slaps his back hard.

"UN here's a big organization, bro. I'm sure you're bound to ... Find some, if you know what I mean." Malaysia reassured her older brother confidently. At the morale support, the young man smiled, but deep inside, he wondered, when and how did his younger sister become more mature than him?

Well, sure Indonesia's facing some financial crisis right now, walking around with an empty wallet for the past few ... Years. Not to mention his debt with America. He's sure as hell that he's not ready to see him now. But with the help of his neighbors, the South East Asian territory, and of course, Australia, he managed to live his life, although not to the fullest. Still, it's a great achievement for both of the nations to join the UN and they even mastered their languages respectively.

Indonesia smiled at the thought. Then his mind-train was abruptly stopped by his sister's rant. "Oi, bro! Stop staring into the skies and let's get in already!" She yelled from the main door of the UN building. "The congress aren't gonna wait for us, right?" She winked teasingly.

The South Eastern Asian young man sighed, before smiled knowingly back to his sister. "Yeah." He replied simply, once again, dusting his brown shirt with a unique pattern drawn on it, and straightening his Songkok as well as repaired his crooked glasses.

* * *

_Let's go get ourselves some trust from the foreigners._

* * *

**Hetalia : Indonesia's Issues**

**Chapter One : of ASEAN and U.N**.

* * *

The tropical siblings made their way through the large building and into the meeting room. As expected, it was much larger on the inside. I mean, RED CARPETS ALL THE WAY, BRO. Ahem, yes. The pale white paint of the walls slightly reflecting the incoming light of the sun, paintings from several well-known artists across the globe are seen planted on the walls as they stood elegantly. It didn't take much of their time to find the meeting room.

"So ... This is it?" Indonesia, having his confidence deflated, asked his sister.

Malaysia nodded. "Yep, this is it." She shifted her gaze slightly to her shorter older brother, ironically. "You ready?"

Indonesia gave a '_Hm-hmmh_' as a confirmation, and with that, the siblings opened the door in front of them. The loud creak of the white door managed to gain all of the attendees currently present at the room. The two could feel the stares of each and every single person. Then came a loud and yet happy-go-lucky voice that managed to enter their ears, despite he pretty much yelled from across the room.

"**_OI, INDONESIA!_**" There he is, in all of his glory. America with his silly looking hair ... Well, not sillier than that Italian guy, anyway. He jogged lightly to greed the Asian nations.

Indonesia could only think about one thing clear on his mind. Debts. "_Amerika_. (5)" He replied simply.

"So, you're finally joining the United Nations, good for you and you too, miss ... What's-your-face." America pointed a finger towards Malaysia, which she responded with a glare.

Knowing his usual hyperactive personality, the girl sighed in defeat. "Malaysia. Remember that name."

"Right, right." The blonde glasses wearing man waved her off dismissively. "Now, if you two could take a seat, we'll begin our meeting!" He stated. Indonesia can be seen visibly surprised.

'_Wow, he's not even asking about the debts. I guess this is my lucky day._' A faint smile perked up in his lips, before his confidence deflated back to normal and both of the young nations walked over to the large table. Malaysia quickly perked herself up to sit beside Britain. Yeah the two have been great friends since ... Well, for a long time. The Brits have been supporting Malaysia with their pocket monies and of course military. Although, Indonesia couldn't help but feel that his sister is having a minor crush with him. He shrugged and just hoped for her success.

Deciding that he WON'T be sitting next to America to avoid further contact, especially when it comes to his debts, he came to sit right Beside Japan.

Ah, yes, the young man with that black hair and dark brown eyes. His calm and collected personality would do. Don't get him wrong, just because Japan had bullied Indonesia for 3 and a half years 60 years ago, the two are now on good terms, seeing how Indonesia had been receiving tech support from the Asia's superpower. The young country respected him. Noticing that Indonesia's heading his way, Japan gave him a greeting nod.

"Indonesia." He said with his usual cool manner.

The South Eastern country nodded back to him. "_Jepang_. (6)" He replied with respect inserted to his tone of speech.

And let the meeting begin.

* * *

"_K-Kopi_ (7) ... W-where is it ..." Mumbled a certain Indonesian as he crawled out of his chair and into the nearest coffee maker. The meeting didn't really go as planned. Firstly, there's America spouting about corruption, saying that their country'll invent some hero and save the world from poverty. Of course, Indonesia and Britain, being rational rejected the idea, then France decided to cut it with his ... _Elegant-ness_. Which made Britain pissed off, then a fight happened.

German ordered the fighting to die down, but it became worst when China decided to join the fight. Switzerland forced the conflicted group to divide themselves eventually. But still, it's an uneventful event for the poor nation to experience. Malaysia, noticing her older brother literally sprawled on the floor, walked over and crouched beside him.

"Bro? You okay?" She asked with a hint of concern.

Indonesia groaned, he picked his fallen Songkok from the floor. "Ya." He replied. "I'm ... I'm fine ... _Kopi_ ... Where is it ...?"

"U-uhm ... Over there." Malaysia pointed to the edge of the room where some of the other Nations' gathered.

Her older brother nodded, still with his face planted on the floor. "T-thanks ..." He then proceeds to ... Limp? Crawl? Duck Walk? to the coffee machine. Malaysia watched the whole thing with an amused look on her face.

After a few minutes of struggling, a trembling hand slammed itself to the table, Indonesia's head peeked up soon afterwards. He gingerly used his hands to support his weight, His attempts proved to be a failure as his face hits the table afterwards. Attempt 2 ... SUCCESSFUL. He finally touched the warm metallic machine with his hands and quickly picked up a cup. After a few seconds which seems to him like an hour, he finally get it. FRESH CUP OF COFFEE.

"_Kopi_ ... You warm delicate thing." He rubbed the white cup with his hands. "I love you." He whispered. He took one big sip from the cup. The hot 'sweet nectar of the Gods' filled his body with caffeine, which made his black colored irises to open up quickly. "Ah ... Better." He rubbed his eyes and repaired his crooked glasses. Grabbing his fallen tablet from the floor, he checked his twitter again to see ...

**_'MINUS ONE FOLLOWER(S)'?!_**

Gritting his teeth, Indonesia began to mouth some curse from his mouth. The scene was entirely watched by a pair of jade green eyes from the other edge of the room. Giggling slightly, the girl caught the attention of another man, who's sitting beside her. The older man who also had the same color of eyes as the girl shifted his eyes downwards to face her.

"Liechtenstein?" He asked. "What are you giggling at?" He continued, slightly following the girl's gaze.

"Oh, nothing, big bruder." She replied with an innocent tone. "It's nothing." With that, the older man shrugged and adverts his gaze somewhere else. The girl, realizing that her brother isn't looking at her anymore, began to giggle more quietly as she saw the Asian nation cursing a few more words as he points his finger repeatedly at his tablet.

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

**Ending Song?!**

Eh, Eh, _Bapak, sini sotonya_!

Eh, Eh, _Ibu_, Eh, Eh, _Ibu_!

I can't seem to forget the taste of the '_Nasi Goreng_' I just had!

Draw a circle and there's Earth

Draw a circle and there's Earth

Draw a circle and there's Earth,

I am_ Indonesia_!

* * *

**Author's notes**

HURR! Freakin Hetalia fic!

Featuring 2 South Eastern Asian countries!

(1) Songkok : Also means 'Peci', a traditional Islamic headwear worn by the people of Indonesia, Malaysia, and Brunei Darusalam. It's not for Islamic religions alone, the Songkok's also a traditional headwear for the Betawi Ethnicity of Jakarta, Indonesia's capital city.

(2) Batik : A traditional Indonesian clothing made from its central Island, Java. The clothes posses a unique pattern on it, making it different from the other shirts worn by the other countries.

(3) ASEAN : Association of South East Asian Nations ; an organization which members are composed exclusively for South East Asian countries.

(4) She's refferring to the term of '_Tweet_ _Galau_'. : Tweet Galau is a popular term in Indonesia, where when someone has it, they'll tweet about DEEP AND ... WELL, DEEP WORDS CONSTANTLY. Some people thinks that it's actually very annoying, and tweet that thing too much you'll lose followers real quick.

(5) Amerika : America in Indonesian / Malay.

(6) Jepang : Japan in Indonesian. This translates to Japanese in Malay, but Japan also works.

(7) Kopi : Coffee in Indonesian / Malay

Oh, Indonesia declared their Independence 8 years earlier before Malaysia, hence making him '8 years older' than his sister nation. Please don't mind this, I'll still treat them as a sibling and both of them'll look like a normal first year high schooler.


	2. European Drinking Buddies

"Relax, bro. It's just one follower." Malaysia patted the back of her brother.

Indonesia looked up to her with teary-anime style eyes. "Ya, sure!" He snapped. "It's just a follower!" He commented sarcastically on his sister's remark as he pounded on the ground repeatedly, as if signalling his defeat against the Social Media.

The younger sister looked around the conference room, afraid that her brother'll embarrass himself over a trivial matter. But considering how everyone was minding their own business, Malaysia could only fear that this thing happens regularly over there. But, well, after seeing the fight between the superpowers back then, she was already convinced anyway.

She picked her brother nation off the ground. "Come on now, bro." She spoke up. "It's getting late."

It's getting late. And he just drank a freaking coffee when it's late? Oh boy, Indonesia, you're not going to sleep well tonight.

* * *

**Hetalia : Indonesia's Issues**

**Chapter Two : European Drinking Buddies**

* * *

Indonesia reluctantly stood up, Malaysia waved him from the door and closes it, signalling that she'll be going home earlier than him. The older nation waved back to her. And started to wander off somewhere else. The big U.N. building was ... Well, big. It certainly lived up to its name as a place of conference for the world's nations. He could hear some more foreign language, whether chattering, joking, and ,maybe even insulting one another from like all over the place. The building was simply fascinating, and Indonesia couldn't but give an overwhelming gasp just by looking at it.

"Awesome." He said quietly as his dark irises continues to scan the area, until a loud noise, which sounded like a German WWII Stuka plane (1) doing its dive bombing procedure. A loud crash happens after that. Indonesia shifted his gaze to his left, to see a cracked floor, with a figure gingerly standing up from the floor.

He had a very light brown, maybe almost pale-silver hair, crimson red eyes, pale complexion, he wore a dark blue uniform like coat over a black shirt with a dark grey tie tied on his neck, as well as a military pants and boots. His body's very tall, maybe even towering, he's way taller than Malaysia, so you don't have to say anything to Indonesia. He smirked proudly as he faces the Asian nation directly in his eyes. Which made the ASEAN founder (2) took a step back in uneasiness.

"Did Someone just call me name?!" He stated with a confident grin. "Because I am, Awesome." A very thick German accent.

Indonesia stared at him blankly for a couple of seconds. "Uh ... Ya, sure." He smiled awkwardly at the European.

"So, I saw you and your girl entering ze conference room zis morning." He spoke. "I've never actually seen you two around. Who are you guys?" Asked the albino nation as he plops his hand into the young nation's shoulder.

Sensing that he wouldn't be able to get off from his grip, Indonesia relents. "I'm ... I'm Indonesia, and the woman you're referring to is not my girl." He shook his head once. "She's my younger sister, Malaysia. Both of us came from South East Asia."

"South East Asia, zat sounds awesome ... _just like me._" He whispered the last part, it was nearly inaudible. "Well, I'm Prussia, the most _Awesome_ nation you'll ever meet!" He puts up a fist up to his chest, smacking it proudly. "So, where'd your sister go?"

Indonesia pointed to the exit door. "She went home earlier."

"Zhen, how about we go out for a drink, huh? Maybe it'll get you some friends or somethin' well, at least it'll be better than sitting beside old Jappy, right?" Indonesia pouted, contemplating to the idea. When it comes to drinks, he's a lightweight. But the words spoken by the Prussian also had some truth in it. "Some of the other European nations're also invited!" Well, it'll also be better for him if he managed to get acquainted with some of the other European nations.

Well, and also considering that he won't be able to sleep because of his irrational coffee drinking time... Yeah.

"Well, Mr. Prussia." The ASEAN country spoke up. "I think that's a good idea."

Prussia gave him a satisfied smile. "It's an _awesome_ idea if you tell me! Come on now!" He dragged the young nation away. "Oh, you can drop the 'Mister' too. It's kinda weird when someone says that before my _awesome_ name, now let's go!"

"E-eh, we're going now?" Indonesia asked out loud, but his question fell into deaf ears, as Prussia continued to drag him along, much to his dismay.

* * *

The two arrived on a certain pub. Inside, there's already some other nations enjoying a drink. Laughter, chatters , more laughter and then, more chatters are heard from the Scottish pub, the soft 70's jazz music playing from the jukebox not far from the main counter. The minimal lightning used to brighten the pub gave out a traditional, yet very elegant and soothing feeling to it. The strong scent of alcohol fills the air. Seeing the two newcomers had just arrived at the pub, some of the nations raised their glasses to greet the two.

"Everyone!" Prussia announced. "Please welcome our newest drinking buddy, Indonesia!"

Indonesia fidgets. "_T-Tunggu _(3), I-I didn't say anything about being a drinking budd-"

The room raised a toast to welcome the young ASEAN nation. His black irises widened immediately. What he said was true, he didn't really say anyting about being a drinking buddy. Before he knew it, Prussia was already dragging him to the counter.

"Boss, give this guy an _awesome_ drink, this'll be on my tab." He said with a proud grin plastered on his face.

A sigh was let out by someone that's sitting beside Prussia. "Stop forcing the kid to drink, Prussia. You're making things worse for him." Indonesia and Prussia turned their gaze to their left, seeing a sophisticated man/nation, wearing a pair of glasses with white handles, he's well suited in blue and white, his Austrian accent planted deep on his mouth. His brown hair is tidily combed, the nation looked magnificent as he took several small sips from his glass, which Indonesia assumed it was a champagne/whiskey.

"Ah F*** you, Austria. You only won zat war only because Hungary came to help you, und my _awesomeness_ was yet to reach zis level, so. You still lost!" Smirked the Prussian.

"Hey, I didn't say anything about bringing up the past!"

"Well, I do!"

"Well, nobody asked, though!"

Indonesia sweatdropped. "Ehehe ..." He laughed nervously as he pulled his chair a little further away from them. He examined the glass he had in his hands. The brilliant golden-brown liquid with soft bubbles on top of it greets his sight, and the strong smell of alcohol reached his nose. "Egh." He pushed the glass away from his nose. Once a lightweight, always a lightweight.

Shifting his gaze somewhere else, the ASEAN founder took the chance to see who's also there at the pub. It's mostly filled with Nordic European, although there's some that looked like they came from Western Europe. There were no Asian nations, though. Starting from the counter. There's him, Prussia and Austria. And right beside them, Indonesia narrowed his eyes. Netherlands. That nation invaded his land a few centuries ago, and bullied him for 350 years (4). Of course, although both of them are on friendly terms now, Indonesia couldn't help but feel something rising up inside his chest.

**_Pain._**

He felt the pain. Casting his eyes downwards again, he looked into his alcoholic beverage. Letting out a long sigh, he took a small sip from the brilliant golden liquid. Feeling his throat burnt slightly by the drink, Indonesia shrugged it off as the warming effect replaced the burning sensation. Although, his vision started to blur slightly. But, heck it. That's what alcohol supposed to do right? To make us forget about the pain and replace it with the warming sensation instead? Taking one glance at the large glass mug, he wondered, what kind of alcohol did the bartender use? He dismissed the thought, and spins his chair around to see the rest of the attendees.

Nearest to the door, there's Britain, chatting with someone Indonesia assumed was France. The young nation couldn't help but notice that some small creatures are flying around the Englishman. Are ... Are those fairies, and ... Is ... Is Britain also chatting with them?! (5) Indonesia rubbed his eyes and shook his head once. They're ... They're still there! Although he could also see that France was staring at him with a slight horror tinted on his face, the lightweight dismissed the thought and blame it all on the alcohol.

'_Damn, this liquor is harder than I thought. I'm already seeing things._' Thought Malaysia's older brother. He turned his gaze someplace else. turning over to his left, there's Germany, and Italy. Italy's chant about Pasta can be heard echoing through the room, although no one paid any attention to it, even Germany. The blonde's absentmindedly playing with his drink, ignoring the brunette in front of him. Those two have been good friends since the start of WWII. Looks like they're keeping things they way it is, even until now.

Then to the corner of the first floor. There's this two people that're looking alike. One is a male, obviously, he had a blonde hair and jade green eyes. he wore a military coat with a woodland camo printed on it, complete with its pants and boots, the coat of arms insignia visible on his left arm brandishes a red shield with a white cross on the middle. '_Swiss_ '(6), Indonesia thought quickly. The nation brandishes a rifle over his shoulder.

'_So much for its neutrality._' The young nation smiled sadly to himself at the thought. But it quickly disappeared after he felt someone gazing on him, putting his mug aside, the ASEAN shifted his sights just a little more slightly to Switzerland's left, and he finds a girl, just about his age, but looked a bit younger than him. She had a short blonde hair but with a darker shade compared to the nation sitting beside her. She's wearing a military uniform, closely resembling Switzerland's but without its camo, it just brandishes the normal-formal green color on it. Unlike the Swissman, this girl wore a dark green trousers and black sneakers.

Unlike Switzerland, the girl had no visible coat of arms emblem visible on her arm. Although there's a flag visible on the chest part of her uniform. It's colors are blue and red, with blue having the upper part of the flag while red having the lower part. There's a golden crown visible on the left side of the flag. The young nation pouted for a while. He swore that he had seen that flag before. But where?

Indonesia thought that the two nations really look alike, the only thing that made the difference is the eyes, which the girl had much more softer and friendlier features, and her jade irises has a slight splash of teal inside it, and not to mention, the purple ribbon tied on the right side of her hair. The ASEAN nation thought that it was a nice touch. But for now, there's one thing for certain.

**_She's staring ... At him._**

Indonesia instinctively stared back, it's kind of a bat habit for him. As a bonus, the ASEAN founder also tilted his head to his left, as if signalling his curiosity. Realizing that she gained the young nation's attention, the girl's eyes widened slightly, and slightly looked away. Leaving the nation to keep watching her with a slight curiosity visible on his black irises. After a few seconds, the nation braved herself to look at the U.N.'s most recent member, to find that he's still looking at her, much to her surprise.

The blonde haired nation slowly raised her hand, and with a nervous smile, she waved it at him. Indonesia looked visibly stunned and surprised at the sudden action. Someone actually notice him? HIM? Out of all nations?! It's like something snapped inside his mind. He used all of the nerves on his body to refrain himself from opening his twitter. It succeeded, but his widened eyes and slightly tilted mouth probably made him the silliest looking country ... EVER. The glasses wearing Asian gingerly raised his left hand, and waved back to her.

His action earned him a real smile this time. Although lasted for a few seconds, Indonesia could feel an unwanting gaze coming from ... Directly beside her. He noticed that Switzerland was angrily glaring at him. Noticing this both of the smiles faltered. Indonesia was quick to turn his face to his drink again. He couldn't tell whether he was getting more sober or drunk.

"Oi, kid." Chimed Prussia. "You've been quiet for quite some time. What's wrong?"

The ASEAN sighed in defeat. "Nothing." He replied simply.

"Hey, kid." A cold voice reached Indonesia's ears. He turned his head around, maybe so fast that his Songkok almost fell off his head. He eyes then met a certain Swissman heading straight for him. Prussia gave the South Eastern Asian nation a look that screamed '_What did you do, man?!_'. As he took more steps closer to the young nation, Indonesia could feel the threat coming to him.

Had he disappointed him by staring at the girl beside him? What did he do to earn such a glare? Sighing, he knew that there's no point in running. Might as wel as ask what's wrong too, right? Although he could feel a bead of cold sweat running down from his forehead, he kept himself seated. Taking one last small sip from the alcoholic drink. He sets the glass down, and acted as naturally as he could.

"Yes?" Was all that came out from his mouth.

Deep down, Indonesia could only think of one word in his mind.

* * *

_Oh crap._

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**

* * *

**Author's Notes**.

As expected, this fic is getting little to no views at all. But no matter. The main thing of writing this fic is solely to entertain you readers, not to make fame, or get reviews and such. So, yeah.

1) Stuka : A WWII German Dive-bomber plane. During its divebombing procedure, it would produce a horrifyingly loud noise.

2) ASEAN Founder : Indonesia, along with Malaysia are two of the five founding nations of ASEAN, The complete founding members were - Philippines, Singapore, Malaysia, Indonesia, and Thailand.

3) Tunggu : Wait in Indonesian / Malay.

4) The paragraph was actually explaining the invasion of Indonesia. Netherlands invaded which started at the year of 1602 and lasted until the year of 1942, in which Japanese landed at Indonesia to take control on its lands.

5) The sentence was referring to Britain's ability to see magical creatures. Indonesia could also see them, unbeknownst to its wielder. He blames it on the alcohol instead.

6) Swiss : Equivalent of Switzerland.


End file.
